My Little Family (Meanie Ver)
by athensvt
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang keluarga kecil Kim. Dengan Mingyu sang appa, Wonwoo sang eomma, dan Jihoon putri kecil tunggal mereka. SEVENTEEN FANFIC/MEANIE/MINGYU-WONWOO/SLIGHT SOONHOON/GS!WONWOO GS!JIHOON


**Title : My Little Family (Meanie Ver.)**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Kim Mingyu**

 **\- Jeon Wonwoo**

 **\- Lee Jihoon as Kim Jihoon**

 **Warning! GS!Wonwoo GS!Jihoon SEVENTEEN FANFIC**

Di dalam sebuah rumah yang berada di salah satu kawasan elit Seoul, terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis kencang dan berlari kearah seorang yeoja cantik bersurai hitam panjang yang sedang berada di dapur. Yeoja tinggi berwajah manis itu sedang memasak dan ketika mendengar tangisan anak tunggalnya, ia segera mematikan kompor dan mendatangi yeoja kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Eommaaaa! Huweeee!" teriak anak bersurai pink pendek itu.

"Jihoonie? Kenapa menangis sayang?" ujar lembut yeoja yang diketahui adalah eomma dari anak kecil tersebut lalu mendatangi anak tunggalnya dan mengusap rambut pinknya yang halus.

"Hiks.. eom-eomma hiks.. Soon-soonyoungie hiks.." Jihoon berusaha untuk mengadu pada sang eomma, namun senggukan tangis nya membuatnya susah berbicara. Hal itu membuat yeoja kecil itu terlihat sangat imut.

"Soonyoungie? Ada apa dengannya sayang? Jihoonie tenang dulu ne, eomma akan ambilkan minum." Balas Wonwoo, sang eomma. Ibu muda itu segera mengambil minum lalu menyodorkannya pada Jihoon . Setelah Jihoon menenggak habis minumannya, tangisannya mulai mereda.

"Jihoonie sayang.. ada apa dengan Soonyoungie? Jihoonie bertengkar lagi dengan Soonyoung hm?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Jihoon sembari mengusap pipi yeoja pink yang dipenuhi jejak airmata.

"Aniyo eomma, tadi Soonyoungie marah pada Jihoonie, Soonyoungie tidak mau berbicara pada Jihoon eomma hiks.." ucap Jihoon dengan mata yang merah dan logat bicaranya yang lucu.

"Kenapa bisa Soonyoung marah pada Jihoonie?"

"Soonyoungie bilang, Jihoon disekolah nyuekin Soonyoung. Soonyoungie juga bilang Jihoon lebih suka main sama Chan, padahal Jihoonie hanya membantu Chan mengerjakan tugas dari seonsaengnim. Tadi saat Jihoonie mau main sama Soonyoungie, Soonyoungie bilang dia marah sama Jihoonie, Jihoonie sedih eomma." Ujar Jihoon dengan polos dan menunjukkan muka sedih yang imut.

Wonwoo yang gemas dengan tingkah imut yeoja kecilnya hanya terkekeh dan mencubit pelan pipi Jihoon. Wonwoo tidak menyangka Jihoon menangis karena soulmate yeoja kecilnya yang bernama Soonyoung itu marah padanya. Jihoon memang sangat polos sehingga sangat mudah menggerakkan hati putri kecilnya itu, apalagi jika hal itu berkaitan dengan Soonyoung, namja kesayangan Jihoon semenjak mereka umur tiga tahun.

Saat itu Jihoon masih berumur tiga tahun, Jihoon sangat takut dengan orang asing sehingga jika ada orang yang mencoba mendekati atau ingin menggendongnya, dia akan menangis. Namun, saat orangtua Soonyoung beserta Soonyoung datang kerumahnya sebagai tetangga baru, Jihoon sama sekali tidak takut dan malah terkesan ingin mendekati Soonyoung. Begitupun Soonyoung yang senang akan kehadiran Jihoon didekatnya, hingga akhirnya Jihoon dan Soonyoung sama sekali tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka benar-benar lengket dan selalu melakukan hal bersama, orangtua Jihoon dan Soonyoung pun memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah yang sama.

"Aigoo, uri Jihoonie neomu kyeopta. Jihoonie, mungkin Soonyoung salah paham dan merasa Jihoonie menjauh dari Soonyoung, Soonyoung hanya takut Jihoonie akan terus bermain sama Chan dan meninggalkan Soonyoung. Cobalah minta maaf sama Soonyoung dan katakan padanya kalau Jihoon tidak akan meninggalkan Soonyoung, arracchi? Dan juga coba ajak Soonyoung berteman dengan Chan, kalian bertiga kan bisa bermain bersama." Jelas Wonwoo tersenyum kepada putri tunggalnya.

"Apa dengan begitu Soonyoung akan memaafkan Jihoonie eomma?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara kecilnya dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang sangat lucu.

"Tentu saja Jihoonie sayang. Jadi jangan menangis lagi arrachi?" Wonwoo mencubit pelan hidung mancung Jihoon gemas yang dibalas kekehan yeoja kecil itu.

"Ne eomma. Eomma gomawoyo, Jihoonie sayang eomma!" seru Jihoon memeluk eommanya yang cantik nan manis kesayangannya.

"Eomma juga sayang Jihoonie. Cha pergilah mandi Jihoonie, appa akan pulang cepat hari ini dan appa mengajak kita jalan-jalan ke taman bunga. Jihoonie ajak Soonyoung juga kalau Jihoonie mau, kita bisa jalan berempat." Ujar Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Jihoon.

"Jinjjayo eomma?! Kita akan jalan bersama-sama? Yeay! Eomma saranghae!" balas Jihoon ceria. Ia melompat kegirangan dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

"Jihoonie mau pergi kemana?" tanya Wonwoo yang bingung melihat putrinya berlari keluar rumah.

"Kerumah Soonyoung eomma! Jihoonie mau minta maaf dan mengajak Soonyoung jalan!" teriak Jihoon semangat dari dekat pintu.

"Hati-hati sayang." Balas Wonwoo lalu segera pergi ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

 **-My Little Family-**

Jihoon dan Soonyoung terlihat sudah berbaikan dan bermain bersama di ruang tamu, sesekali tawa keras keluar dari mulut keduanya. Saat itu, terdengar suara mobil masuk ke perkarangan rumah besar mereka. Pekikan senang dari Jihoon terdengar saat sang appa tercintanya terlihat didepan pintu. Mingyu, sang appa datang dengan membawa beberapa camilan, Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang melihat banyak camilan langsung menyerbu Mingyu yang membuat Mingyu tertawa karena tingkah lucu mereka.

"Camilaan!" teriak mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Hey hey Jihoonie, Soonyoungie, apa camilan lebih penting daripada Mingyu appa? Bahkan appa tidak mendapatkan ciuman selamat datang dari Jihoonie juga pelukan dari Soonyoungie." Ujar Mingyu pura-pura merajuk pada Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Mingyu memang sangat akrab dengan Soonyoung, karena setiap Mingyu pulang kerja Soonyoung pasti sedang bermain bersama Jihoon. Mingyu menganggap Soonyoung seperti namja kecilnya sendiri dan Soonyoung juga memanggil Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan sebutan appa dan eomma. Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Jihoon pada orangtua Soonyoung, Seungcheol dan Junghan. Mereka berdua selalu memanjakan Jihoon, Junghan selalu ingin mempunyai anak perempuan jadi Jihoon mereka anggap putri mereka yang manis.

"Hehehe mianhae uri appaa!" teriak Jihoon dan Soonyoung, mereka pun melangkahkan kaki kecil mereka kearah Mingyu dan memeluk serta mencium pipi appa mereka yang tinggi bak tiang listrik itu.

Wonwoo yang baru saja menyeduhkan masakannya di meja makan mendengar suara teriakan Jihoon dan Soonyoung di ruang tamu. Ia beranjak mendatangi anak-anak imutnya dan melihat namja yang dicintainya sedang dicium dan dipeluk Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Wonwoo tertawa melihat keharmonisan suaminya dengan anak-anaknya dan mulai bergabung dengan suasana ayah-anak itu.

Terlihat Jihoon dan Soonyoung asyik dengan camilan mereka, mulut Jihoon penuh dengan makanan yang membuat Soonyoung terbahak melihat ekspresi waja Jihoon yang menurutnya sangat unyu. Terkadang juga Jihoon menertawakan Soonyoung saat noda coklat tersampir dibibir dan giginya. Mingyu yang melihat tingkah anak kecil itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia beranjak mendatangi Wonwoo dan membuka lebar kedua tangannya bermaksud ingin dipeluk istri emonya.

Wonwoo yang mengerti kebiasaan nampyeon nya segera memeluk Mingyu dan menyesap aroma khas suaminya itu. Mingyu menaruh dagunya diatas rambut panjang istrinya yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun, menghirup aroma harum yang menguar dari rambut bergelombang istrinya. Mereka melepas pelukan mereka lalu beranjak menuju kamar mereka meninggalkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sedang asyik dengan acara mari-memakan-camilan mereka.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Wonwoo sambil membantu melepas jas kerja Mingyu.

"Berjalan lancar, chagi." Jawab Mingyu dan memeluk Wonwoo.

"Wae? Apa yang kau inginkan Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada mengejek tapi tetap membalas pelukan suami tercintanya.

"Hehehe, bagaimana kau tau aku menginginkan sesuatu chagiya?" Mingyu menyengir dan balik bertanya.

"Kita sudah menikah 6 tahun Mingyu-ya. Tidak mungkin aku tidak hafal apa maksudmu jika sudah bermanja-manja." Jawab Wonwoo terkekeh melepaskan pelukannya dari Mingyu.

"Aku ingin dicium oleh Kim Wonwoo ku tercinta, boleh ya?" pinta Mingyu dengan aegyo nya.

"Kau sudah besar dan masih ber-aegyo Mingyu-ya, baiklah sini kucium." Wonwoo tertawa. Tawanya menyebabkan matanya membentuk eyesmile membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Mingyu dan mengecupnya.

"Andwae, aku mau disini Wonie. Pipiku kan buat dicium oleh Jihoon dan Soonyoung, kalau Wonie harus mengecup disini." Kata Mingyu manja sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Aigoo dasar mesum, shireoyo." Tolak Wonwoo memasang muka datarnya, ia heran kenapa ia bisa mencintai namja semesum dan semanja Mingyu. Takdir Tuhan memang benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Ayolaah Woniieee~" rayu Mingyu dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Haish, arrasseo tapi seben-" belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mingyu sudah menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut sesekali Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo. Mereka berciuman sampai Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu tanda kehabisan nafas, Mingyu mengerti akan hal itu dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau hampir membuatku kehabisan nafas, bodoh." Omel Wonwoo sambil memukul kepala Mingyu yang dijawab dengan ringisan Mingyu.

"Mianhae chagiya hehe, salahkan bibirmu yang manis membuatku susah melepaskannya." Ujar Mingyu dengan senyum menggoda.

"Salahkan otak mesummu itu Kim, aigoo." Sahut Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas yang dibalas cengiran Mingyu.

"Saranghaeyo Kim Wonwoo." Ujar Mingyu lembut dengan suara rendahnya yang membuat Wonwoo terdiam karena sifat romantis Mingyu mulai muncul, itu tandanya ia harus siap meleleh karena perlakuan Mingyu padanya.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Kim Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu yang memancarkan rasa sayang dan cinta terhadapnya. Tatapan mata itu sama seperti saat ia dan Mingyu berada di altar dan Mingyu berjanji didepan matanya bahwa ia akan selalu mencintai Wonwoo selama Mingyu hidup dan berjanji untuk berusaha membuatnya bahagia selama hidupnya.

"Terima kasih karena sampai sekarang kau masih mencintaiku, Kim Wonwoo. Terima kasih untuk menjadi istri yang sempurna untukku dan eomma yang hebat untuk Jihoonie, terima kasih kau telah melahirkan seorang malaikat kecil yang cantik dan manis persis sepertimu. Dan aku merasa hidupku sempurna karena kehadiran dirimu dan juga Jihoonie, aku sangat bangga karena bisa berjanji kepada yeoja paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui didepan Tuhan. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan Jihoonie sampai akhir hayatku, Wonie." Ujar Mingyu dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh dan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan hangat yang tidak pernah Mingyu tujukan ke orang lain.

Wonwoo yang melihat tatapan bermakna Mingyu merasa terharu dan meneteskan air matanya. Ia melihat sisi Mingyu yang berbeda hari ini, Mingyu benar-benar memperlihatkan rasa cintanya pada Wonwoo dari dalam hatinya. Ia merasa ia adalah yeoja paling beruntung di dunia ini bisa menjadi seorang istri dari namja bernama Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo mencintai semua yang ada pada diri Mingyu, sifat manjanya, sifat suka merajuknya, sifat jailnya, bahkan sifat menyebalkan Mingyu pun Wonwoo suka hal itu. Ia mencintai Mingyu dengan segala apa yang ada pada dirinya, ia mencintai appa dari putri kecilnya.

Mingyu adalah suami yang paling terbaik menurutnya, dan Wonwoo tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah diberi suami yang baik untuknya. Air mata haru nya menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia mempunyai keluarga kecil yang menyayanginya, ia berjanji untuk selalu menyayangi keluarganya sampai dia mati.

"Jika Tuhan memberiku kehidupan selanjutnya, aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa kecuali dirimu, Kim Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo dan memeluk erat suaminya yang paling ia sayangi.

Mingyu tau, kalimat yang Wonwoo katakan memang tidak pernah panjang dan bertele-tele. Istrinya itu tau bagaimana cara menyampaikan semua rasa dalam satu kalimat, dan apa yang Wonwoo katakan selalu membuat hati Mingyu hangat. Bagaimana Wonwoo menenangkannya ketika ia resah, bagaimana Wonwoo menyemangatinya ketika ia lelah, dan yang paling Mingyu sukai adalah bagaimana Wonwoo menyampaikan rasa cintanya terhadap Mingyu. Hanya satu kalimat tapi bermakna bagi dirinya, hanya satu kata tapi cukup untuk membuat Mingyu mengetahui bagaimana istrinya begitu mencintainya setulus hati. Wonwoo adalah bidadari milik Tuhan yang dikirimkan untuknya.

"Eomma? Appa? Kapan kita akan jalan-jalan ke taman bunga?" suara manis Jihoon membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melihat kearah pintu kamar.

"Wonie eomma kenapa menangis? Mingyu appa, apa yang appa lakukan pada eomma?" lanjut Soonyoung yang heran melihat Wonwoo menangis setelah dipeluk Mingyu.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, eomma menangis karena Mingyu appa sangat menyayangi eomma hingga membuat eomma terharu." Jawab Wonwoo dan mendatangi kedua anak kecil itu dan mengusap rambut mereka dengan lembut.

"Apa rasa sayang itu sakit eomma? Bisa membuat eomma jadi nangis?" tanya Jihoon polos.

"Tidak Jihoonie, rasa sayang itu seperti Jihoon yang menangis saat Soonyoung marah pada Jihoon." Balas Wonwoo pada Jihoon.

"Eh? Jihoonie menangis saat Soonyoung marah pada Jihoonie?" tanya Soonyoung kaget pada Jihoon.

"Ne Soonyoungie. Jihoonie kan sayang sama Soonyoung, Jihoonie juga sedih Soonyoung marah pada Jihoonie." Kata Jihoon dengan gaya merajuk.

"Mianhae Jihoonie, Soonyoung tidak akan marah sama Jihoonie lagi. Soonyoung ingin seperti Mingyu appa dan Seungcheol appa yang sayang sama Wonie eomma dan Hannie eomma." Kata Soonyoung mencoba terlihat manly walaupun malah terlihat lucu.

"Hahaha geurae Soonyoungie, sayangi Jihoonie arrasseo? Jangan membuatnya menangis atau akan appa gelitikin seperti ini." Kata Mingyu dan mulai menggelitik badan Soonyoung yang membuat semuanya tertawa melihat Soonyoung kegelian.

"Mingyu-ya sudah cukup, kasihan Soonyoung kegelian terus. Jihoonie, Soonyoung kajja kita pergi ke taman setelah Mingyu appa mandi. Kalian persiapkan barang-barang yang ingin dibawa lalu turun ke ruang makan, kita akan makan bersama." Ujar Wonwoo menghentikan perbuatan Mingyu pada Soonyoung.

"Arrasseoyo eomma!" koor Soonyoung dan Jihoon bersamaan dan keluar untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa.

Wonwoo berniat menaruh jas kerja Mingyu ke ranjang baju kotor lalu menyuruh Mingyu untuk bergegas mandi, namun saat ia berbalik badan ia melihat Mingyu topless dan hal itu membuatnya berbalik badan lagi. Pipi Wonwoo memerah malu dan segera memprotes kelakuan Mingyu.

"Yak! Mingyu-ya! Bisakah kau membuka bajumu di kamar mandi eoh?" protes Wonwoo masih tetap balik badan. Mingyu yang mendengar protesan Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tertawa saat melihat Wonwoo yang membelakanginya. Ide jahil pun terlintas di pikirannya untuk membuat pipi istrinya tambah memerah.

"Wae? Bukankah kau sering melihatnya Wonie?" tanya Mingyu sambil mendekati Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang merasa Mingyu mendekat pun seketika merinding.

"Haish tapi setidaknya di kamar mandi kan bisa, dasar bodoh. Jangan mendekat Kim Mingyu!" seru Wonwoo. Mingyu yang mendengar peringatan Wonwoo makin gencar mendekati yeoja manis itu. Ia membalikkan badan Wonwoo lalu mengurung istrinya diantara kedua lengannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu Wonie." Kata Mingyu sambil menahan tawanya, ia melihat Wonwoo yang was-was dengan pipi semerah tomat sekarang.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Wonwoo gugup mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Mingyu.

"Aku ingin kau.." Mingyu menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Wonwoo berpikir tidak-tidak. Mingyu merasa berhasil mengerjai istrinya.

"Menaruh kemejaku ke keranjang baju kotor, HAHAHAHA." Tawa Mingyu meledak.

Mingyu menyodorkan kemejanya pada istrinya yang merengut kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Wonwoo yang terlanjur malu karena merasa dikerjai pun memukul dada Mingyu dengan brutal. Sifat romantis Mingyu seketika hilang seketika dan berganti ke sifat jailnya, suaminya itu memang menyebalkan dan susah ditebak.

"YAK! KIM MINGYU! DASAR TIANG MESUM! BERANINYA KAU MENGERJAIKU EOH?!" teriak Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang sekarang masih tertawa puas mengerjainya. Wonwoo pun melempar kemeja Mingyu tepat dimuka namja tan berkaki jenjang itu dan berniat meninggalkannya dikamar.

"Hahaha.. mianhae Wonie sayang. Wonwoo-ya~ mandikan aku ya." Rayu Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

"SHIREO!" Tolak Wonwoo memeletkan lidahnya dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Aku selalu meminta pada Tuhan untuk kebahagiaan yang selalu terukir di sejarah keluarga kecilku. Aku selalu berdoa pada-Nya untuk menjaga kemurnian cinta diantara kami semua. Aku pun selalu berharap pada-Nya agar aku selalu bisa menemani dan menjaga namjaku tercinta juga malaikat kecilku yang manis."_ _ **–Wonwoo**_

" _Tuhan, apakah Kau memberiku kenikmatan surga di dunia ini? Aku merasa Kau telah mengirimkan seorang bidadari sempurna untukku dan menganugrahkan seorang malaikat kecil yang manis untukku. Aku tidak akan meminta lebih pada-Mu. Bahkan semua yang Kau berikan padaku lebih dari cukup, terima kasih Tuhan."_ _ **-Mingyu**_

-END-

IHHH HAHAHA MOGA FEELS NYA DAPET YA,

Ini Meanie version My Little Family.

Aku pengen bikin sequel tapi tergantung review yaa~ jadi review juseyooo readers-nim.

KAMSAHABNIDA *bow* ^^


End file.
